


Apple Pie Life

by PaddyWack



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Feel-good, M/M, Slice of Life, Spooning, british baking shows, they are basically dean and cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddyWack/pseuds/PaddyWack
Summary: They learn the significance of pies and bonds.





	Apple Pie Life

**Author's Note:**

> this was written very rapidly in one sitting - i sincerely apologize for any mistakes! hope you enjoy!

“So…you’re kind are like the Burning Legion.”

 

They take a moment to process this. The relevance of the statement escapes them, though judging from the sense of amusement coming from Eddie, they suppose the description is meant more as a joke rather than a literal comparison.

 

_We don’t understand this reference._

Eddie snorts. “Oh my god, and apparently like clueless, fallen gay angels, too.”

 

_We cannot be Legion and also a homosexual angel,_ they snap, exasperated with trying to explain the inner dynamics and purposes of their home planet, and the intricacies that are involved with being a ‘symbiote’, all of which Eddie had brought up in the first place. _It is contradictory. You’re an idiot._

“No, it’s – ugh,” Eddie shakes his head, growing even more amused. “Okay, not like _Legion_ from the Bible or whatever, but the Burning Legion from World of Warcraft. Your kind go from world to world as this huge force and devour the inhabitants until there’s nothing left.”

 

_You are being deliberately confusing._

“It’s a video game.”

 

_We still don’t see what this has to do with angels or sexual preferences._

“That’s something else, that’s a TV show,” he says, unpacking the cheeseburgers they had bought from McDonald’s on the way home. They form over his shoulder to watch, vibrating with pleasure at the promise of a meal. Not as good as brains, of course, but it will suffice, especially when followed up with a box of Godiva. “You spend, like, ninety-percent of the night on Netflix. What are you even watching?”

 

They do not admit the truth, which is marathoning _The Great British Baking Show_ and filing away for future use recipes involving massive amounts of chocolate. They find the accents entertaining, and the contestants are nice to each other. Unlike contestants from American baking shows.

 

They believe this is called ‘civilized’.

 

_I plead the fifth._

Eddie pauses and gives them a bewildered look. “Have you been researching the Constitution?”

 

_Your laws are ridiculously vague and open for interpretation only to suit ones’ needs. No wonder your kind fight so much._

 

“Yeah,” he says, piling the cheeseburgers onto a plate and taking it to the couch. “We know.”

 

They settle around Eddie’s neck like a scarf and take control of the remote to channel surf as he eats, humming with contentment to have their other so obviously relaxed. They prefer him like this; happy and conversing with such banter. It is good. They are pleased.

 

*

 

They admittedly do spend a considerable portion of the night reviewing what is considered ‘trendy’ shows, but they also like to observe their other sleeping, on occasion. They understand the process, possessing their own similar resting period now and then, but unlike their other, they do not dream.

 

Eddie also talks in his sleep, which had been confusing at first, but they eventually gathered the half-coherent mutterings had more to do with the dreams than them. In truth, such things have proved to be more entertaining than anything Paul Hollywood could whip up in the kitchen.

 

Sometimes the dreams are not good ones, though, and Eddie will whimper and make pathetic sounds as if he were in extreme pain. They used to demand Eddie wake immediately from such dreams because he was being embarrassing again, but they found a different, much more pleasing way to handle them instead.

 

 They had formed around him with the intent of using Eddie’s own hand to slap himself awake, but as soon as their mass solidified, Eddie had twined their fingers together and seemed to settle almost immediately. There had been an obvious sense of comfortability in the act and, momentarily stunned, they could do little more than watch as Eddie shifted his weight into them in a position he later learned was called ‘spooning’.

 

They like spooning, and have made it a point to do so every night since. Eddie is the designated little spoon, and they are both okay with that.

 

*

 

Eddie shows them how to find every season of _Supernatural_ on Netflix, and they spend the following night binge watching the episodes in mute fascination.

 

*

 

“When did you learn to make pie?”

 

They purr with smugness as Eddie takes a bite of the dessert they had spent all night making (one of Mary Berry’s signature bakes, of course). He mumbles his appreciation through a mouthful, and promptly sets about forking the rest of it down. They bobble their head, pleased, over his shoulder and demand he add chocolate chips because they will go well with the baked apples.

 

_Eddie._

They weave into his line of sight, demanding his attention.

 

_You are like Dean. And I am like Castiel._

“You’re pretty much the entire reason we eat the way we do. But, yeah, you kind of gave up Heaven for me.” He grins, cheeky, and finishes the last slice of the pie. They do not correct him by saying they have only just discovered Heaven, and that anything before was meaningless.

 

Instead, they form their torso and wrap their arms around him from behind in a position of upright spooning, delighting in the way he leans back into their hold. Natural. Affectionate.

 

_We share a profound bond._

 

Eddie smiles. They like it when Eddie smiles like that. It is small and gentle, a secret smile, and one just for them. They hum with pleasure once more, tightening the hold around their precious other.

 

_Eddie…_

“Yeah, V?”

 

_Dean is definitely the bottom._

 

Eddie nearly upends the table. They cackle through his explosive and fervent denials of any further similarities to himself – they know he is lying.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but you can't tell me they aren't basically dean and cas with just a little sprinkling of cannibalism thrown in the mix, am i right?


End file.
